Saturday, In The Park
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Bobby and Alex enjoy a leisurely afternoon in Central Park. Pure Fluff. One Shot.


**A/N: This is just a short, one-shot that popped into my head recently. None of the LO:CI characters are mine. I just take them out to play from time to time. **

**NOTICE: For any readers not on my author alert or story alert lists, Chapters 6 & 7 of "A Symbol of Love" have been posted and are rated "M" for** _**graphic** **sexual content**_**. However, since FF does not include "M" rated stories on the "Just In" searches of new stories/chapters, you'd be unaware of these updates unless you specifically searched this story out. Just wanted to let the readers know, in case you hadn't seen the updates but were wondering what ever happened with Bobby's tattoo ;-)**

Now, on to this story:

**Saturday, In The Park**

It was a glorious Saturday; warm and sunny, with hardly a cloud in the deep blue sky --mere cottony wisps that billowed by from time to time.

The weather was a welcome relief from the recent barrage of rain storms that had recently, consistently been sweeping through the tri-state area and Bobby and Alex were glad to be enjoying the weekend, out of the dreary confines of their 11th floor office.

After strolling along the path, Alex spotted an available bench, under the cooling shade of a tree, with a perfect view of the plush, rolling green lawns of Central Park. She and Bobby had been sitting there for a while, just taking in the fresh air; enjoying "small talk" and people-watching; (a favorite passtime of Bobby's, in particular).

"You want some ice cream?" he offered, as he saw the vendor approaching.

"Sure," Alex smiled, and reached in her pocket.

Bobby held up his hand, "I've got it," he said, then strolled over to the cart.

He returned to Alex in a couple of minutes and handed her a Good Humor Chocolate Eclair, then reclaimed his seat on the bench and tore open his Toasted Almost bar.

They each took a small bite, and resumed their people watching in comfortable silence.

Alex spied Bobby from the corner of her eye. "I think I'd like yours better," she said.

Bobby chuckled and, without hesitation or question,offered his ice cream bar in exchange.

Alex bit into her newly-acquired frozen treat, "Mmmmm."

She and Bobby had been watching a certain brown-curly-haired toddler romping on the lawn, chasing after bubbles. Time after time, the little boy would dip the wand into the little blue bottle of bubble solution, then blow as hard as he could, spewing bubbles of all sizes into the gentle breeze. Some floated into the air and eventually popped; some drifted down, popping as they settled onto the blades of grass and sometimes, the boy got lucky and actually caught a bubble. As each bubble ever-so-briefly rested in his little hand, he'd stare in fascination at its prism of colors. And when the tiny, fragile globes finally popped, surprising him and leaving his hand wet and sticky, he'd break into a hearty laugh -- a husky chuckle for such a little boy -- and begin the ritual again.

After watching the amusing scene for almost half an hour, Bobby turned to Alex with a smile; "You'd think he'd be tired of that by now," he commented, shaking his head.

"At _that_ age?" Alex replied, "They _never_ get tired."

Bobby just nodded his head, in response, as he stood to bring their ice cream wrappers and sticks to the near-by trash can. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Alex nodded and reached out for Bobby's hand to help her up from the bench.

They continued their stroll along the path, only getting a few steps away from the bench as they heard the little boy's laughter once again. Bobby turned back over his shoulder for one last glimpse of the giggling curly-haired boy who was now being lifted into the air high above his father's head.

Alex couldn't help but notice the expression on Bobby's face and the longing look in his eyes. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry," she smiled, "He'll be here before you know it," she assured him, as she patted her five-months' swollen tummy.

**THE END**


End file.
